Shelter this Life
by pink-chief
Summary: Where Gokudera's father is abusive, and Yamamoto wants to help. 8059 Rated M for safety.  May change
1. Chapter 1

Gokudera didn't really want to talk about his past. He didn't even want to think of such a horrid thing. In face, he wish he had just gotten amnesia, and be done with the whole damn deal.

However, he had just gotten an assignment he knew he couldn't deal with. The whole class had been assigned to write a paper on their earliest childhood memory.

As soon as the teacher had spoken what the paper would be about, a rush of dread filled Gokudera. Now, Gokudera, being Gokudera, could not let weakness show, so he's been bottling up his sudden emotions ever since.

The paper was due tomorrow, and he had nothing written down. Worst of all, Tsuna and Yamamoto wanted to get together at Tsuna's house to write it, together. He couldn't get out of it, if Tsuna asked, so he had agreed to be there.

Here he was, sitting in front of a piece of paper which was blank, while Tsuna and Yamamoto were rambling about stories from their pasts.

"Hey, Gokudera-Kun," Tsuna started, "You got any stories?"

Gokudera snapped out of his trance, looking up at Tsuna, "O-oh, um...I-I don't really thin-"

"Yeah, Gokudera, you should tell us about your time in Italy! Did you have a big house? Were there any fun sports there?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Um...Y-yeah, it was a big house, I guess..." He said.

"Really? Did you have maids? Lot's of toys?" Tsuna asked, smiling.

"E-er...Yeah, there were maids...I-I don't remember my toys, though," Gokudera smiled fake.

"Wow! Gokudera-Kun, you must've been really rich!" Tsuna smiled brighter, "I bet you had a nice life there!"

"Y-yeah," Gokudera, laughed lightly, trying to remain normal.

Suddenly, Reborn appeared out of no where, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna," he started, "Did you get your homework done, yet?"

"Ah, Reborn," Tsuna started, "No, not ye-"

Tsuna was cut off by a smack to the head with Leon, shaped like a rolled up newspaper. "What is taking you so long? You are supposed to be ready for training."

Gokudera watched as poor Tsuna tried to explain that they had gotten caught up in memories, and time slipped. What was weird, was how Reborn glanced over at Gokudera slightly, if only for a millisecond, before going back to scolding Tsuna.

After he left, Tsuna sighed, "Sorry about that, Guys.."

"Ahahah," Yamamoto laughed, "The kid's really strict!"

Gokudera scoffed, "Would you quit calling him a kid, already?"

"Why?" Yamamoto smiled.

"He's a freaking hitman, for Christ's sake!" Gokudera sighed, "Show more respect.."

Tsuna sighed, "Why don't we take a break? It's dinner time, anyway..."

As they agreed, they headed downstairs for some of Nana's delicious cooking. When they arrived, they had seen that there was going to be a full table. Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo, Bianchi, and Reborn...Wait-Bianchi?

Gokudera paled, but held his ground warily, as he saw her goggles on. They all sat down, and started eating when Nana brought them their food.

"So what assignment are you boys working on, up there?" Nana smiled, sitting down to eat, as well.

"Ah, just something about our earliest child-hood memories," Tsuna said as he ate.

Gokudera could feel Bianchi's eyes on him for a few seconds, but he didn't pay her heed, as he began eating his dinner.

As long as no one found out, he could just move on without anyone finding out in the slightest.

No one would know his father had abused and beat him.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY~~ Been working on this since...Friday? :T Oh, okay~ Well, this story is going to be...psh...I'd say...3-5 chapters, I'd say...Maybe just one whole chapter of a flashback? I dunno. I mean, I'm drawing story ideas from a box, literally, and this one gave me some things to go off of...Yup...<strong>

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim**


	2. Chapter 2

_A faint smile filled the small face of the silver haired four year old child. Music had filled the rest of the clean white room, along with the rich sun from the large windows lining the wall of the room._

_Little did the young child know, that this would be the first time it happened._

_The first time his father attacked him._

_As the young boy practiced the song the nice lady with silver hair had given hi, last year, he could faintly hear someone approach the room, over the music. He didn't think much of it, seeing as how softly the music lifted off the black grand piano._

_However, he soon realized that there was more going on, than he had thought, as he father barged in, bottle of whiskey that was mostly empty in hand._

_The boy was startled, and slightly confused. His father never drank. His father was usually calmly mannered, even when he was mad._

_The man started shouting things that frightened the boy. The man starting yelling at him. What had he done wrong? He was a good boy! He never did anything bad! He swears it!_

_The boy hoped that somebody would see this, maid or butler even, and clear up any confusion or prove he hadn't done anything bad._

_The hope of this happening fled, as he saw a couple maids, that were about to enter and clean, scurry away, in fear._

_Wait..._

_Fear?_

_What was going on?_

_The sound of hitting, kicking, and screaming filled the room, soon after the father had close and locked the door. This was always followed by a sickening laughter._

_The father, then, threw his whiskey bottle at the young child._

_His cries had annoyed his father. What was the man to do? He pulled out duct tape, and approached the child who had been holding his injured head. The man covered the boy's mouth, and had instructed him, drunkenly to not take the tape off, until he was ordered to by the man._

_...Three days later, the father approaches the boy, and rips the tape away._

Gokudera awoke from his nightmare, sweat drenched his face, panting hard. This was no nightmare. No...

This had been another memory of his past.

The following days could find the silverette as quiet as a mouse. Yamamoto and Tsuna were creeped out by the sudden mute teenager...

"_Should we do something?"_

"_Maybe he has a cold?"_

"...I think you should talk to him, Yamamoto," Tsuna spoke.

Yamamoto wasn't sure why the boy had wanted him to speak to him, probably more of those Hyper-Dying Will instincts, so he agreed.

When he saw Gokudera walking to school, the next day, he approached him, no one else was around. This would probably be as good a time, as any.

"Gokudera," he called.

Gokudera glanced at him, before continuing on his way to school, when Yamamoto ran up, stopping him, by blocking his way, "Wait, Gokudera, I have a question for you!" He said exasperated.

Gokudera just looked at him, signaling for him to continue, "U-um...S-so why have you been so quiet, lately?" He asked, lamely.

"..." Gokudera didn't say anything, nor had he changed his expression of boredom.

"A-ahah..." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, "P-please say something, Gokudera...W-we are worried about you, Tsuna and I..." He pleaded again, stepping forward, expression as worried as his voice.

Gokudera stepped back, shaking his head.

"Gokudera, please?" He begged slightly, reaching out, and the Italian tried to get around the baseball player.

Yamamoto, then, saw his chance, and reached for the retreating boy, grabbing his forearm, earning a scared and surprised yelp, and the arm was jerked away. Yamamoto looked up at the boy, confusion turning to shock, seeing the slightly trembling boy's scared expression.

Gokudera, then, realized what he had done, and turned tail, rushing away from the shocked Yamamoto, back home.

"Goku...dera...?" Yamamoto asked, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I had planned on having this up Saturday ;3; But I got distracted...-fails you all- Well...I hope you like it? :3 I think I like it, for once...I always hate my own stories, but this chapter I think I felt proud of.**

**Tell me what you think, yeah?**

**R&R**

**~Talim**


End file.
